1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to an automatic pool cover assembly for use in a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool generally includes a plurality of upright perimeter walls which surround a pool adjacent to the deck area of the pool. The walls may be construed from metal, plastic or concrete. In the case of plastic or metal walls, it is common to hang a vinyl liner from a coping which surrounds the perimeter of the pool at the top of the perimeter walls. It is also common to cover a swimming pool to prevent dirt, debris, etc. from entering the pool. The cover may be manually extended and retracted over the pool, or may be automatically extended and retracted over the pool.
In the case of an automatic pool cover, a track is typically mounted at the top of opposite side walls of the pool. The track may either be fastened directly to the deck above the side walls, or may be incorporated into the coping at the top of the side walls. A pool cover box is positioned at an end of the pool, typically opposite from the walk-in steps at the deep end of the pool. The automatic cover is wound around a reel contained within the cover box. The cover has a rope which is sewn into the opposite side edges, thereby forming a bead along the opposite side edges. Each bead is retained with a corresponding track at the top of the generally parallel side walls. An electric motor coupled with the reel and the ropes selectively moves the cover to a closed or opened position.
To maintain the cover at a position above the pool as the cover is being moved from the opened to the closed position, or vice versa, a leading edge bar is typically attached to the leading edge of the cover. The leading edge bar extends the width of the pool and is attached to the leading edge of the cover. Typically, the leading edge of the cover is simply sewn to form a loop through which the generally cylindrical leading edge bar extends.
Although sufficient to move the cover from the opened to the closed position, or vice versa, it is possible to permanently deflect the leading edge bar in a downward direction when the leading edge bar is at the opened or closed positions. Moreover, the leading edge bar is easily discernable from the other components of the pool when at either the opened or closed positions.
What is needed in the art is a leading edge bar which is not deflectible to an appreciable extent in a downward direction at either the opened or closed positions, and which is more aesthetically appealing.
The present invention provides a swimming pool including a leading edge bar which locks in place and is prevented from downward deflection when at the fully opened or fully closed positions.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a swimming pool including a first end wall, a second end wall and a pair of side walls. A cover box is positioned adjacent to the first end wall. A coping is positioned at the top of the side walls and the second end wall. The coping includes a cover track slot. A leading edge bar is associated with the cover track slot and is movable between positions adjacent a first end wall and a second end wall. The leading edge bar includes a nose which fits into the cover track slot of the second end wall when the leading edge bar is adjacent to the second end wall.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a swimming pool including a first end wall, a second end wall and a pair of side walls. A cover box is positioned adjacent to the first end wall. A coping is associated with the first end wall, the second end wall and the pair of side walls. A leading edge bar is movable between positions adjacent to the first end wall and the second end wall. The leading edge bar includes a rearwardly facing wall having a shape which is complimentary to and mates with the coping above the first end wall when the leading edge bar is adjacent to the first end wall.
An advantage of the present invention is that deflection of the leading edge bar is prevented when the leading edge bar is at the fully opened or fully closed position.
Another advantage is that the leading edge bar is provided with a rearwardly extending flange which acts as a guide surface as the leading edge bar approaches the coping when moved to the fully opened position.
Yet another advantage is that the leading edge bar may be provided with a bumper which absorbs shock and seals the leading edge bar relative to the coping when at the fully closed position.
A still further advantage is that the leading edge bar may be provided with a shape which is generally the same as the coping.